Power Rangers: Wizard
Power Rangers: Wizard is a first season of Future X Series by Zekons in 2012. The motif is magic. Plot The Earth was peaceful world until the shadow clouds shrouding into the darkness. The mysterious invasion comes in to conquer Earth and mysterious shadow named Lord Viledark. However, five of them powers were lost after Lord Viledark invasion and the Earth was suddenly twisted to Magica World however. In the present day, the Earth was peaceful again, but the evil shadows once again invade their world. Now Viledark begins to invade and destroy Earth. However, the magical queen named Averess giving the five teenages the five remained powers into Power Rangers: Wizard to save two worlds. Characters Wizard Rangers Other Wizard Rangers Allies * Magica Queen Averess * Magic Knight * DJ Christopher *'Miley Stones' Villains *'Lord Viledark' *'Erupterus' *'Captain Marroner' *'Queen Maser' *'Prince Gotera' Arsenal Morphing Devices *Magica Morpher - The Morpher of the wizards it assembles a wand. *Disguiser Gripper - The phone-like stapler for the wizard to enchances the Super Mage Mode. *Magica Coins - A battery used soul of the creatures and powering up the Wizard Mode. Weapons *Wizard Staff/Sniper Mode *Slinger Blaster *Disguiser Sword Magica Attacks Using Magica Coins on Wizard Staff, it can transformed into mystic attacks called Magica Attacks. *Super Wizard Sword **Wizard Sword ***Fire Sword ***Lightning Sword ***Sea Sword ***Earth Sword ***Wind Sword ***Ice Sword *Burning Circle Seal *Levitate Quake *Fire Slash *Earth Muscles Zords Episodes #The Magica Lands #A Mystic Wizards Becomes One #The Wizards Rise #The Titanic Combat #Chapter Bravest #The Light Auxiliary #A Right Show #Monster Cross Human #Sword Duel (Part One) #Dueling Clash (Part Two) #The Wizard of Purple Mist #The Legendary White Swan (A mystical swan appeared at Mike who trial away to have his fearness) #A Lost Trial (Part One) #Chance to Beat The Ghost (A mystical swan reappeared who actually a Zord, Part Two) #Debut the Machspeed #Secret of Mike #Within the Power #The Knight of the Slashing Man #The Strongest Opponent #The Ice Ranger #Strategy for One #The Lobster is on the Go (Part One) #The Newest Partner Event (Part Two) #On The Origin #A Super Mage Form #The Chronicles of Narika #Who's Your Bosses #Ready For Rumbler #Unknown Name of Wizards #Armed For All #Evolution of the Wizards #Entire in Space #Kings of Hills #Stranger, No Problem #The Ultimate Skills #Marroner's Last Enough #Morning Days #The Wizards' Past #The Prince is Fallen #Calling the Evil Wizard Rangers #The Duos Girls #Remake the Wizards #Cracks Things Up #The History (Part One) #End of History (Part Two) #The Fate of the Wizards #The Fight is On #Viledark's New Powers (all three Rangers revived, but Viledark attacks Wizard Castle) #The End (Wizard Zords except with Shark Wizardzord who kept his partner to go with their home and Rangers' powers will be returned to Averess) #Special: The Very End (this episode will be season finale) Movie *Power Rangers Movie: The Young Boy and the Shark Wizard (take place after Kings of Hills) Trivia *This is first series that there are nine Rangers so far. See Also Category:Series